


Enjoyment

by mysteryfail



Series: Maliwan Wins AU [2]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Ass to Mouth, Blood, Food, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Sex Slavery, non-consensual anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryfail/pseuds/mysteryfail
Summary: The door opened, and Katagawa Jr. walked in.(Prequel to Look, Don't Touch. Not necessary to read that for this one.)
Relationships: Katagawa Jr./Rhys (Borderlands), mention of past Sasha (Borderlands)/Rhys (Borderlands)
Series: Maliwan Wins AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599316
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Enjoyment

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags - this is not a fluffy story.

Rhys Strongfork woke up. His first thought was _Zer0 is dead_. 

The Vault Hunters and Crimson Raiders had been defeated, and the Calypso Twins had won the vault. And Atlas, Atlas was… 

He wanted to muffle his tears, but found they couldn’t come. 

Katagawa Jr. had taken over Atlas; strolled into Rhys’s office with his army behind him and taken him prisoner himself, forcing him to sign some papers at gunpoint then loading him on a transport. 

Rhys looked around. The room was very big, decked up in the Maliwan color scheme, He knew he was on the _Zanara_ , but hadn’t expected his prison to be this…nice. Even the bed he was on was luxurious. He had fallen asleep on top of the sheets, head half on a pillow.

He wished again that they had managed to destroy the yacht. 

The door opened, and Katagawa Jr. walked in. 

“Ah, you’re awake.” 

Rhys glared at him while sitting up in the bed. 

“No words for me, hmm? You always had plenty of them for everyone else,” Katagawa said, laughing a little. “No matter, you’ll be loud soon enough.”

Rhys was determined, and continued to say nothing. Was he going to be tortured? He would then presumably be taken somewhere else, as he was sitting on silk sheets. It would be a waste to get blood on them.

But there were no soldiers or guards behind Katagawa – he had come in on his own. What was going on? 

Katagawa sat on the bed next to him. He was holding some food in his hands - a bagel.

“I know you like salmon bagels, Rhys, so I had some made just for you. The bread’s fresh from the oven, and the salmon was recently caught on Promethea.” 

Rhys suddenly realised quite how hungry he was. He hadn’t eaten since Atlas had been taken over, and that must have been what – ten, twelve hours ago? 

He continued to be silent, not even looking at Katagawa. The man wasn’t worth his attention, but this was a strange new form of torture. 

Katagawa continued, “The cheese is from cows on Eden 5, and you know those are some of the best in this galaxy.” 

Rhys’s stomach rumbled in response. He glared at it.

“Rhys, you’ll need to eat to keep your energy up. What I have planned for you will demand it.”

Rhys’s eyes were moving towards the bagel. He could smell it now, and it smelt awesome. 

“Go on, eat it,” Katagawa all but cooed at him. 

Rhys finally gave in, reaching out a hand for the food.

“No, not like that Rhys, let me feed you.” 

Rhys stared at the man blankly. “I haven’t been hand-fed since I was in diapers! Except for…no, wait, there was that time I was in hospital after I fell over. But! The point still stands!” 

“I’m glad you’ve found your voice again. Now open up.” 

Rhys looked at Katagawa. He looked at the bagel. 

He opened his mouth a tiny bit. 

“Goood boy,” Katagawa praised him while holding up the food to his mouth.

Rhys took a bite. It was as good as Katagawa had said, if not better. He quickly swallowed it, taking another bite and another until the whole thing was almost finished. 

The last bite was hidden behind the other man’s fingers. 

“Er, could you maybe-“

“Work for it,” Katagawa said. 

Rhys looked at him, deeply confused. 

Katagawa sighed. “Just use your mouth.” 

Rhys bent towards the hand, using his teeth to bite at the fingers. The hand was immediately snatched back. 

“Ow! That was _not_ what I meant, Rhys, and you know it.”

Katagawa got up, tossing the last bite of the bagel into a trash bin and wiping his hands with some sanitiser. 

“That’ll have to do.”

“Do for what?”

“This.” Katagawa moved back, sitting down again on the edge of the bed.

Rhys saw no torture instruments in his hand. He looked at Katagawa, feeling puzzled. 

Katagawa leaned forward, moving into Rhys’s space. 

Rhys leaned back as much as he could, scrabbling on the silk sheets with his hands as his eyes started to go wide. He soon reached the back of the bed, against the headboard and wall. 

Katagawa was now fully on the bed, almost crawling onto top of him. 

“I have a bad feeling about this- MMHPH!” as Katagawa kissed him.

That. Was not what he was expecting. 

Rhys tried to push him away, but Katagawa broke off the kiss and used his grasp to hold onto both his arms, shoving him down onto the bed. 

Rhys kicked up at the body on top of him, but his legs had become tangled in the bedsheets. He heard a ripping noise.

Katagawa swore. “Those were my best sheets, you …dipshit!”

“Don’t try to kiss people without asking them, then!” 

Katagawa laughed, kissing him again. 

Rhys continued to flail. 

Katagawa was bony, but surprisingly strong. He held onto Rhys, moving his kisses from Rhys’s mouth to his neck, but eventually seemed to grow tired of his kicks and attempted slappings.

“Guards?” he called. Rhys could see some people coming into the room out of the corner of his eye. 

His struggles intensified. 

“Help me tie him down,” Katagawa ordered. 

Rhys soon found himself handled by the guards and handcuffed to the headboard; one cuff for each arm, as well as manacles for his ankles that attached him to the base of the bed.

The guards soon left, Katagawa locking the door after them.

“Do this often, Katagawa? Chain unwilling people to your bed?”

“Never unwilling, no.”

“…What am I, chopped liver?”

“You’re not a person.” Katagawa started to remove his jacket.

“What.” Because what. 

“I own you now. Remember those papers you signed? You gave up all rights to your body as well as to Atlas.”

Rhys gawked at him. 

Katagawa laughed again. “Always check the fine print.”

Rhys stared up at the ceiling. He…no longer owned his own body? 

There was an unzipping sound. He glanced sideways, and saw that Katagawa was removing his pants. He was wearing nothing but his underwear now, and that was soon off as well. 

Katagawa was naked and hard, moving next to him on the bedsheets. He started to remove Rhys’s clothes, cutting them off when they would not go past his chains. 

“Your legs are so long,” he said as he was removing the pants with a pair of scissors. “Why wear such frumpy, baggy pants to hide them?”

Rhys ignored him. Soon he was naked; he tried once again to pull at the restraints, but they did not give an inch. 

Katagawa was moving on top of him, and oh Lord this was really happening. 

He was kissed, Katagawa biting at his lips until he opened them out of pain, then sliding his tongue in. 

Rhys kept his eyes open, looking at the face of the man assaulting him. He was unused to seeing another man like that, having generally preferred women and non-binary folk. 

Katagawa stopped kissing him to breathe, looking down at Rhys’s face with an amused expression before moving his body upwards. “Time for some fun.” 

At least he was used to being pegged, he thought looking at Katagawa’s hard dick near his face. 

“I’ve waited long enough for this,” he said, slowly sliding into Rhys’s mouth with his eyes closed. 

Rhys used his teeth. 

Katagawa pulled out, growling “I should have brought my flogger with me,” before slapping Rhys hard across the face. “Don’t make me bring the guards in to punish you. I think one of them took a fancy to your ass.” 

Rhys froze. “No, please don’t,” he found himself saying. 

“You sure? Do you promise to be good?” 

“I- I promise.”

“Now. Let’s try again,” Katagawa said with a strained smile as he pushed into Rhys’s mouth.

Rhys started to suck. This was a different feeling from strap-ons; even the most realistic did not have pulsing veins in them. 

Katagawa slid his length in, not caring that Rhys had started to gag before he was done. Rhys’s nose was settled into Katagawa’s trim hair as he choked, drooling over the cock. Most of the saliva fell onto his chin as he looked up at Katagawa with an accusing expression. 

Katagawa smirked. “Welcome to the family,” he said while starting to move in and out.

Rhys wasn’t sure if he choked because of the phrase or because of the dick in his mouth. 

Katagawa seemed unbothered by the sounds at first, but Rhys seemed to be having some problems breathing, so he pulled out. 

Rhys continued to wheeze. “Water?”

“Say the magic word.”

Rhys looked up at his rapist. “Please?”

Katagawa sighed, getting up to pour him a glass of water and holding the tumbler for him as he drank. 

“What do we say now, Rhys?”

“Thank you?”

“There’s a good boy,” Katagawa said, patting Rhys on the cheek. “Let’s try something else.”

He moved downwards. Rhys could see nothing the other man was doing, but he could feel a pillow propping up his ass. 

He desperately wanted to say no, to scream for help, but what was the point? The guards would come in and he would then have more people raping him. 

But his mouth opened anyway, and he asked “What the hell were you doing with your family before you had them killed?”

He heard more laughter from the foot of the bed. “You’re very entertaining, you know that? But a line like that deserves punishment.” 

A few moments later, Rhys felt his hole being penetrated by an unlubed dick. Well, there was hopefully still a little saliva on it, but Rhys could not feel it as he screamed.

It had been a while since anyone had done this to him. A memory of Sasha wearing a strap-on appeared in his mind; he willed it away, not wanting to think about her while something like this was happening to him.

Katagawa moved forward on top of Rhys. “So tight,” he murmured wonderingly. “I know what porn you like, all those dom women, but you haven’t done anything for a while, have you?” 

“I was kinda – ahhh – busy fighting Maliwan.”

“And now you are not,” he said while moving his mechanical arm forward. He stroked the siege moustache. “No need for this anymore, is there?” 

Rhys shook his head, the tears finally beginning to fall, sliding down the side of his face from his one real eye.

Katagawa soon bottomed out, though he groaned when he looked at where their bodies were linked together. “You’re bleeding. Ruining my sheets some more…”

Rhys could now feel the blood leaking from his ass, lubing up Katagawa’s member. 

Katagawa soon shrugged, starting to move in and out. “I can buy new ones with Atlas money now.”

Rhys shuddered. 

“Do that again?” Katagawa asked.

He thought of the guards waiting outside the room, and shivered again. 

Katagawa groaned. “Oh, that’s nice.” He continued to thrust. 

Soon, Katagawa came. 

Rhys watched his face contorted by pleasure and winced. He had not liked it when a girlfriend had tried using a squirting dildo inside him, and he did not like the feeling of real come either. It was all wet and drippy, no doubt mixing with the blood inside him.

Rhys suddenly wondered if Katagawa had any STDs. 

The man seemed unbothered by coming inside Rhys as he happily slid out, so probably not? 

He asked anyway. “You don’t have anything, do you? I just… the blood and-“

Katagawa reached up, moving his mechanical hand past Rhys’s semi-hard member to slap at his face once more. This time, he looked furious. 

“What a question to ask of your new master.” 

He moved up on the bed, uncaring of the blood he was streaking onto Rhys’s torso. “Clean this up,” he said, placing his dick on Rhys’s mouth once more. 

Rhys opened his mouth – he had no choice – and licked at the bloody cock. That thing was just up his ass, and he was really, really not into ass to mouth. 

It took several minutes until Katagawa was satisfied with how clean it was.

He got up off Rhys. 

Rhys’s limbs hurt, but he knew better than to say anything. To his delight, Katagawa unlocked him from the chains; he slowly shifted his arms and legs, trying to get the blood circulation going again. 

“Get up.” 

Rhys did so, wondering what would happen to him next. 

“Come along, you’re getting a shower. “ 

Rhys felt the blood and come pooling down his legs, and nodded thankfully. 

As Katagawa scrubbed at his back in the shower, he felt the tears form in his eye once again. 

Was this what his life was going to be now? All signs pointed towards yes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
